High On The Roof Tops And Now I'm In Your Arms
by EvieG
Summary: When Sarah a well trained Assassin goes on another mission to find and kill her target, she didn't expect to meet the God of Mischief...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I was a bit bored one day so I started writing this. Please review and tell me what you think. Enjoy. **

Sarah Everlast Davids hides her true identity behind, a white as snow hood and cloak. The hood is pointed slightly like a bird's beak. It was lined on the inside with a light blue silk, and on the cuffs and hood was a pattern made from a cream thread. She was 21 and was one of the best female assassins in her Brotherhood.

The Brotherhood Sarah was in, was one of the oldest assassins group in the history of Earth. She had trained for a long time, and was at the top of her game. Most assassins normally use some sort of gun now a days, but Sarah could use whatever weapon she wanted, but she preferred to use her trusted knives and axe.

Sarah had been sent to a safe house in Germany and was given her next target. He lived in Stuttgart, and was very wealthy. But it wasn't from hard work or a rich family; he had been creating trouble for a close friend, and causing a lot of trouble for others. So Sarah got sent in to end his trouble causing.

Sarah had never screwed up on a mission or got court and wasn't planning on to either; she had been doing this for 5 years and was always successful. Her friend was ment to join her on this mission, but had got court by this unknown organisation called S.H.I.E.L.D. No one in the Brotherhood had ever heard of it, but as soon as Sarah had finished here, she was going to sort this S.H.I.E.L.D out and show them, whose boss.

The light breeze blew her long black hair, as she stood on the roof tops of Stuttgart. A party was being held, and that was where she was going to find her target. As silent as a bird and as swift as a fox, Sarah made her way across the roof tops to her destination.

The building was easy to get into, even though it was heavily guarded and Sarah had already killed a couple of security guards entering the large marble building. She watched from a distance, seeing lots of people dressed as if they were at the Red Carpet. She let out a little chuckle at some of the people who were dressed quite over the top, and quite show-offy.

In the corner of Sarah's eye she saw a man in a suit and wearing a green and gold pattern scarf around his neck. He had black hair that was slicked back and very pale skin...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sarah got a better a look at the man in black. He was handsome looking...scrap that... he was absolutely gorgeous. He walked right past her not noticing her crouched behind a marble column. He stopped at the balcony and looked over at the party guests, an evil smirk worked its way across his perfect lips. Sarah took in his features he had sharp cheek bones but they were perfect, his glistening blue/green eyes scanned the guests still looking, searching for someone.

Still wearing his evil smirk he gracefully walked down the steps, and hit one of the security guards in the face, lots of people started to scatter. That's when Sarah saw her target he was watching the mysterious man and was very close to her. While his attention and his body guard's attention where elsewhere, Sarah took the opportunity to assassinate her target.

The Mysterious man however was now holding someone down on a marble table and, he seemed to have taken out some sort of probe out of his coat pocket and had stuck it into his pray's eye. People started to flee leaving the building, including Sarah's target. She had to do it now!

She ran along the balcony until she was close enough to the target to jump and take him down. With that she leaped half way across the room, with knives at hand and smashed right into him. There was an all-mighty crack coming from his back, and he let out a high pitch scream, but it haltered to a stop and made a blood curdling sound from his throat when she slit his neck, leaving the white marble floor stained in a red liquid.

As she slowly rose of the lifeless body, everyone's attention was now on her. The died man's body guards where now charging at her, with the intent of killing her. She chuckled to herself and grabbed her small axe out of its place on her belt and threw it into one of the guards face, making a terrible cracking noise and then a thud as his body fell to the ground like a tree. Something had slammed right into Sarah knocking her straight of her feet; she twirled around on the floor to see the second body guard.

"You bitch! I'm going to fucking pull you apart. Limb, by limb!" The guard threaten Sarah.

She got to her feet again, slowly grabbing her knife and hiding it up her sleeve. As the guard charged at her, Sarah ran at the huge man. As he lunged for her, Sarah jumped just above his head and as she did she slit the guy's neck, sending blood everywhere.

Sarah slowly turned round to see the mysterious man looking straight at her, and looking just as be-wilded as everyone else in the grand hall. A small smirk grew upon her face. She needed to get out of there and quick. The police will be foreshore on their way to arrest the mysterious man and her. She rushed to the door but as she did she felt a hard grip on her right arm, before she knew it she was flung to the ground in a quick movement. Sarah just managed to look up, to see the handsome man looming over the top of her. He knelt by her side and whispered into her ear.

"What do you think you're playing at? Hmm..." His voice was warming and soft, but there was a hint of venom in it.

"Doing my job **_sir_**! I don't know if you have ever heard of an assassin!" Sarah snarled at the man. He merely chuckled at her.

"The next time you talk to me like that, I will kill you! And yes I have heard of an assassin, do you take me for some sort of idiot mortal?" The man spat back. Sarah didn't understand what he ment by "mortal". Aren't we all mortals? Curiosity got the better of her once again.

"What do you mean mortal? Aren't we all?" The man looked at her with his blue eyes and she the same with her brown. It felt like he could look into her sole, and feel her emotions.

"I am Loki. Of Asgard," Loki said with a hint pride in his voice. "And I am no mortal. I am a god!" Even though he spoke seriously he had a huge grin on his face and a mischievous look.

Sarah couldn't believe what she was hearing. This man that stood before her was telling her he was a god! What a load of bull shit! But as she looked up to him, his clothing was slowly changing into what seemed to be golden armour, a long green cape slowly draped down his back and a huge horned helmet appeared on his head. Even though it must have been some sort of trick, Sarah couldn't believe her eyes this man had just changed his outfit in a blink of an eye! Sarah couldn't help but chuckle at the ridiculous helmet but she still felt her jaw drop, and Loki chuckled.

"Impressed of what you see assassin?" Loki quizzed her. This was no time to play games. God or no god, she needed to get out of there and quick. She jumped up and turned on her heel but before she could even take another step, Loki was stood right in front of her. She turned around to see him still stood there in the same place, but he was also stood in front of her too. What the hell's going on?

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked only just over a whisper. She felt his warm breathe on the back of her neck, causing goose bumps to appear along her arms and neck.

"You're different from them humans over there," He looked over to the rest of the people cowering in the corner of the hall. "You have courage, a spirit and may I say you're quite feisty too." He let out a soft chuckle as he turned her to face him.

"You didn't answer my question though, Loki of Asgard!" Sarah snarled but was starting to lose herself, in his blue lagoon eyes. Gosh, he's even more beautiful close up! She felt herself blush when he placed a hand on her cheek.

"Aha! What I'm trying to say is that I could do with someone like you helping me," He whispered. "You're obviously a skilled assassin, and are very beautiful for a mortal." Sarah took a step back. For a mortal!

"**_For a mortal_**! Who do you think you are? Should I take that as a compliment or something?" Sarah raised an eyebrow and rested one hand on her hip. She had completely forgotten about the police and the other incidents that had only occurred here a few moments ago.

"Coming from me, yes you should. So stop yapping and think about my offer!" Loki snapped as he turned on his heel leaving the marble building. By then all the other guests had ran out of the building with Loki gracefully following them.

"May I ask my dear, what is your name?" Loki asked with a huge grin.

"My name is Sarah." She answered simply. Still taken aback of what has just happened.

"Well Sarah, I do hope you make your mind up. You mortals do seem to take your time with these things" With that he left, leaving Sarah all on her own in the huge hall.

Sarah could hear the faint sounds of a police car coming nearer; she didn't know what to do. Should she run away from this Loki and carry on with her own business and find her friend, or help him out with whatever he was planning on doing? So many questions in such small time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Thanks for the reviews! :D **

**This is a short chapter, but I hope you will enjoy**

* * *

"Hey! You stay where you are..." Someone with a deep voice shouted at Sarah, distracting her from concentrating. "We've got one of them sir..." The same voice said.

Shit. The police are here! Before they could take another move, Sarah ran out of the marble building. She was looking behind her as she left making sure none of them was following or had some sort of weapon but she didn't notice the chaos that was happening outside there was a smashed police car on its roof on the pavement, the lights still flashing and two people lay inside unconscious and in uniform. What the hell's gone on here? Shortly after thinking that, she found her answer right in front of her.

Loki was stood in front, with his back to her and was addressing a crowd of people. There were lots of copies of him surrounding the poor cowering people that kneeled on the hard concrete floor.

"Is this not simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel." Loki stood proudly over the poor citizens that still kneeled on the floor. Apart from one, an elderly man slowly stood up.

"Not to men like you!" The old man managed to stutter. This isn't going to end well. Sarah thought.

"There are no men like me." Loki said smugly.

Is this dude actually a God! Sarah was still quizzing whether or not this man that stood in front of her was actually immortal. He had managed to make several beings of himself, and changed his outfit in a blank of an eye, but Sarah still doubted the fact that he was. Well there's only one way to find out! She crept alongside the police car as Loki was distracted by this man; this was probably the only chance she'll get to do.

Sarah looked up to see that Loki had some sort of golden staff, with a blue light in his hand and was aiming right at this old man. Well that's that plan out of the window! Even though Sarah was a trained assassin, and was a deadly killer, she still had to protect the public from any danger or threats and this Loki looked like a huge threat to the public, so without thinking just attacking, she stood up quick and ran right into Loki taking them both down and Sarah lay on top of him on the concrete floor. She looked down to see Loki glaring at her with a menacing look on his face.

"What the hell are you doing stupid girl?" Loki snarled. His piercing blue eyes went cold and devoid of anything resembling mercy. He grabbed hold of Sarah's shoulders and flung her underneath him. "I see you've made your decision." He raised an eyebrow.

"No I haven't!" Sarah snarled back.

"Then why did you just attack me?"

"I didn't attack you; I just knocked you off your feet! And I wasn't going to stand there and watch you kill a guy just because he stood up! I'm not like them idiots over there that just stand by and watch the world fall apart!"Sarah shouted, feeling herself get even more infuriated by this imbecile that lay on top of her.

"You're a right little minx aren't you," Loki chuckled. "Well I should let you on a little secret if you're going to join me, then you are going to make the world burn. So I guess you won't be joining me after all." He said with a sly grin.

Sarah slightly blushed at the comment, but gathered her wits again. "Why would you want to do that?" She asked, already regretting it.

"Because I want to rule all you little mortals, and that's the best way to do it." Loki said with a grin.


End file.
